The Face I Want To See The Most
by AnimeHolic101
Summary: It's been 8 years and Chihiro's only wish for her 18th birthday is to see Haku again.


**Title: The Face I Want To See The Most**

**Disclaimer: FANfiction :3**

Sometimes I wonder if the things that had happened 8 years ago was just a dream. All those bitter-sweet experiences and memories, they all seemed fictional, like a plot from one famous book. But I know deep down in my heart that it was real, everything and everyone, they're too real to be just a dream. Everyday and every minute after I got home from that world, there is one person I yearn to see again. A person whom I cherish deeply. A person who had help me in my time of needs in the other world. A person whom I love all these years. That person is no other than HAKU. Haku is the very first person who be friended me and help me. When I lmost forgot who I am due to Yu-Baaba's spell , witch craft or whatever you call it. He was the one who saved me and help me remember who I am. For 8 long years, not only did he occupy my mind but also my heart. And today for my 18th birthday, my only wish is to be able to see him again. Even if it's just a second, I just want to see a glimpse of him. Just a little and it would be fine. As I let my mind wander, I heard my dad call me.

"Chihiro!"

"Coming father!" I hurriedly went down from my room to the living room. "What can I do for you father?"

"Chihiro dear, do you remember the place we stop over when we were lost?" No, can he possibly thinking about the place where I met Haku?

"The one which you said was a short cut?"

"Yes, that one"

"What about it father?" For 8 years, this is the only time which my father mentioned that place again.

"Rememver when you said you wanted to visit that place again when you turn 18 dear?"

"Yes" Like how could I forget? I kept on pestering you guys about it -.-

"Since today is your 18th birthday, your mom and I decided to take you to that place"

"Are you sure father?" My eyes were practically glittering by now but I can't help it. I'm going back to that place. The place where I first laid my eyes upon my wonderful knight Haku.

"Yes were sure dear, so hurry up and pack"

"THank you father" I gave him a very tight bear hug before I left to prepare my things.

After were all done packing and making food for the trip, we are now at the car and driving back to that beautiful place.

After a long journey, we were finally able to reach our destination. My mom and dad said that they'll just wait for me inside the car.

As I walk, I was feeling both nervous and excited. Excited for the fact that I would be able to see not only Haku but also Rin and the others. Nervous because it's already been 8 years, I don't know if they still remeber me.

As I reach my destination, I brace myself for what I was about to see.

I was mesmerized! Nothing much had change, this world is still as beautiful as before. I walk, run and jog until I was able to reach my destnation : ABURAYA. The place where it all begun.

As I enter, I saw Aogaeru. I was careful so that he won't see me. I went to back side of Aburaya, to the place where Kamaji is working.

"Kamaji?" I ask while looking around.

"Sen?" A familiar voice called out to me.

"Rin is that you?" She nodded in reply. I was so happy to see her that I jump into her arms.

"How are you? You've grown into a beautiful lady." She said while hugging me.

"I'm fine and you? How is everyone?"

"They're fine. Kamaji is sick so his out today that is why I'm here to take his place"

"Really?! I hope he's doing well, his already old so it would be bad if his sick, right?" I ask her with a worried look and expression.

"Neh don't bother worrying, his strong even though he doesn't look like it. Yu-Baaba had quit her job and dedicated her time in looking after Bou-" She couldn't finish what she was saying cause it but in again.

"If is retired, then who's managing Aburaya?"

"Could you let me finish first Sen?"

"Hmm. Hai!"

"Okay, before she left, she gave the authority to run this place to HAKU" With the mention of his name, my heart had started to beat faster and faster. Rin might have sense my feeling so she suddenly smirk before asking me "I bet you want to see Haku right?" I small blush had started spreading through my face when she ask. " I was right!" She screamed and I just nodded.

"If you want to see him, I could take you to him" Rin suggested.

"Really?!" SHe nodded and lead me to where is Haku located.

After a few minutes of walking, we've finally reach our destination.

I remember this place, this is the place where Haku usually take me when we eat.

"I'll be going now and Good Luck Sen!" With that she left me alone with Haku.

He hadn't age a bit, he's still the young good looking guy whom I fell in love with.

"Haku?" There was a moment of silence. 'Didn't he hear me?' When I was about to call him again when he suddenly look in my direction and said "Chihiro?"

**A/N: Hello! Hope you guyz like it :3 Review pls, tell me if I should write chapter 2 or make a sequel? THANKX! :3**


End file.
